Beast Practices
}} Oona has a conversation with the Monster In The Darkness, about her locating O-Chul and Lien near the North Pole, and about loyalty. Cast * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * Oona ◀ ▶ * Greyview ◀ ▶ Transcript Oona: Very good, Great Beast in Shadow. Is nice. Duckies are nice. Monster in the Darkness: Duckies are nice! I got to pick this one myself. Demon-Roach: Goodbye Kitty, I guess. Oona: Your master, he is not here? Monster in the Darkness: Who? Oona: Bone man, with shiny hat. Monster in the Darkness: Xykon's not my master. He's just, like, a guy I hang around with. Monster in the Darkness: For some reason. Oona: No, no, no. No good. Beast must always respect master, is way of things. Oona: Master takes care of beast, beast takes care of master. Monster in the Darkness: OK, but— Oona: See Greyview. Good worg, yes? Together many years. And what is foundation of bond? Monster in the Darkness: I'm gonna say...respect? Oona: Yes! Good. Learning is happening. Monster in the Darkness: OK, I get it, but...Xykon's not actually my master, so... Greyview: Is futile to argue. Nod. Get treat. Monster in the Darkness: I kinda think I'm not supposed to go along with something that's wrong just to get food. Greyview: Only certainty in life: when icy jaws of death come, you will not have had enough treats. Greyview: Nod. Get treat. Oona: Oh! Almost got special dinner for you! Saw it while exercising Lancer, but it fell in drink. Oona: Two humans, since you said you had one back in city and liked it best of all. Monster in the Darkness: That is...not at all what I meant. But thanks, I guess? Oona: No, no. Do not mention. Embarrassing failure not worth discussing ever again. Oona: You are magnificent monster, fit for beastmistress like me. But will honor your bond with bone man. Strange he keeps you in dark, though. Monster in the Darkness: Ugh, don't even get me started. Oona: Snuck peek under old umbrella when you got here. Such majesty! Like in wildest dreams, after remorhaz kebab too close to bed. Oona: So small, though. But will grow in time! Oona: If bone man dies horrible death, life with Oona would not be bad, yes? Monster in the Darkness: Uh, I guess. But Xykon's pretty strong, so I don't think he's going to die a horrible death. Greyview: All deaths horrible. Also inevitable. Greyview: Nod. Get treat. D&D Context * Oona is a Beastmaster, a D&D 3.5 prestige class published in the 2005 Complete Adventurer supplement. * The Remorhaz is a classic monster in D&D, first published in Dragon magazine #2, and subsequently in the 1977 AD&D (1st Edition) Monster Manual. Trivia * Having been introduced to Oona's animal companions Lancer and Greyview in #1032 and #1036 respectively, here we learn their names and that Oona is a beastmaster to them. * MitD's previous umbrella had a Hello Kitty design. External Links * 1037}} View the comic * 488769}} View the discussion thread Category:Team Evil at Kraagor's Gate